True Love Always Returns Home
by seniorsrock
Summary: Love will always come home


This story takes place after the Departure. Maria, Liz, and Kyle saw the pod squad leave that afternoon so they decided that they would stick together and always be there for them. Not even 6 weeks after the royal four left Maria's mom died in a car accident. After that day Kyle and Liz said they would never leave each other and that Maria would always have them around. Since Maria didn't have any family and was 17 she didn't want to be in a foster home so she went to see the Evans. They decided that she would just move in with them since she was Michael's girlfriend. It's been a year since the royal four left and Maria, Liz, and Kyle were getting ready for graduation. When graduation came and went they all decided that it hurt too much to stay in Roswell so they all decided to leave for College. So they got accepted into UCLA in California. Liz went to study Biology, Kyle a P.E. teacher and a coach, Maria decided to peruse a major in English and become a writer. The next four years went by and no word from the royal four Liz decided to take a job in a lab in San Francisco. Kyle and Maria went with her; they bought a 3 story house with 9 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. Each one had their own floor and space and shared the other spots in the house. About a year after their college graduation and they were doing well in their jobs it was a normal Saturday morning when Maria gets a call from her "mother" Diane. When Mrs. Evans told her that a ship had crashed Maria not thinking laughed and asked her if she was crazy. She said that wouldn't be possible because it was a one way ticket up there and couldn't be used. Maria talked to her for a while and was informed that the Evans would be coming for a visit. A few hours later Kyle and Liz came home with shocked looks on their face. Maria looks up from writing her book and wondered what's wrong.

Maria: what's wrong with the two of you

Kyle: dad called and said a ship crashed

Maria started laughing and ended up stopping when they weren't laughing with her. Liz asked her what was funny and Maria told them that Mrs. Evans said the same thing. Maria told them that they needed to be sure before they got their hopes up. So Kyle called his dad and his dad told him it was indeed a ship but no one was on it. So they decided to ask if he would be coming up for a visit. Jim agreed and said he would leave in the morning.

Meanwhile back in Roswell Max, Michael, and Isabel had escape the crash. When they noticed people coming they decided to hide. They made it back into town without being noticed. They decided to take a chance and see if Michael's apartment was the same since they didn't know how long it's been. Michael opened the door and saw all of his stuff still there along with some of Max and Isabel's. They all got cleaned up and decided that they would see if the girls were around or Valenti. They tried Maria's house and saw that there were other people living in it. Michael was confused. So they went to the Crashdown and went up the balcony to Liz's room and saw that it was basically empty. So they went to Valenti's house when they saw his car out front they went and knocked on the door. When Jim opened it he was shocked

Jim: oh man it is so good to see you…come on in and get comfortable.

The three went inside and looked around. Michael noticed pictures on his mantle of Liz Kyle and Maria smiling and happy. The next picture was of their high school graduation and college graduation. When Jim came into the room he noticed what Michael was looking at.

Jim: why don't you guys have a seat and I'll explain what happened the last few years

Isabel: years

Jim: its been 6 years since you guys left and its been 5 years since the girls and Kyle left

Michael: what happened and Jim who is this little girl with them

Jim: I'll explain in a minute Michael come sit down.

Michael and the others sat down and wondered how it gotten this long

Jim: okay I'll start when you guys left okay. Liz, Kyle and Maria found out Tess killed Alex

Isabel: what

Jim: yea she sent him to Las Cruses to decode the book and when he broke out of the midwarp she killed him they made it to the chambers and that's when they saw the ship leave. They were devastated so they stuck together ever since. Maria has had a hard time Michael you have to understand okay her boyfriend left she was pregnant and her mom died.

Max: Maria had a kid

Jim: yep Michael you have a five year old daughter. When Amy died Maria was lost she ended up living with the Evans. They consider Michael to be another son so they took Maria and her daughter in. Now they do you all about you due to Maria having a hybrid child. Maria was only pregnant for the summer she went through a lot. She got sick, but during their senior year and college years the Evans raised Maria's daughter so she can get an education. They visited a lot since they were close. They ended up going to college at UCLA and now they live in San Francisco. Michael your daughter lives with Maria now. They all have done really well. Maria is a writer who is working on her third book, Kyle works with kids and Liz works in a Lab. They are doing well for living on their own. Guys they had a rough few years not thinking you guys wouldn't come back.

Isabel: how did Amy die

Jim: car accident Maria was working when I made the notification to her. Amy was on her way home from a conference when she was hit by a drunk driver. Her car flipped several times and she was dead on the scene. I went and told Maria she didn't know what to do that's when she collapsed. We were able to get her better and out of harm's way. Anyway I am heading out in the morning to visit them. That's where your parents are at right now. Would you guys like to take a road trip and see them.

Michael: yes we would

They all left and took the 18 hour drive to the kids house. When they finally got to San Francisco and up to the house they were all shocked to see it.

Max: they live here

Jim: yea they do. Like I said they are doing well for themselves. Hang on a second.

Jim pushed the call button

Housekeeper: yes

Jim: Jim Valenti here to see the kids

Housekeeper: password

Jim: Isabella Elizabeth

The gates opened and Jim drove into the parking lot. When Jim and the others got out they meet the housekeeper at the door who helped with their stuff and brought it in the house. The housekeeper told Jim that Kyle was on the patio with Mr. Evans and the girls were in the kitchen with Mrs. Evans. Michael looked around the room when he noticed a beautiful little girl coming running down the stairs. She looked like Maria she had long blond curls and blue eyes she was a spitting image of her mother. Maria heard her daughter running down the stairs and heard her say mommy papa Jim is here. Maria not noticing the others in the house she had her back to them talking to her daughter when Kyle came in the house.

Maria: ISABELLA ELIZABETH GURIEN you know better than to run in this house

Isabella: sorry mommy but grandpa is here

Kyle and Phillip came in the house and noticed that they had company. Liz looked at Kyle and noticed that he was smiling and looking at something. So she went to the other room and saw what he was looking at

Liz who had tears in her eyes: Maria turns around

Maria turned around and saw what they were looking at

Maria: Michael is that you

Michael: yes Maria it's me

Liz ran to Max, Maria jumped into Michael's arms and Isabel ran to her parents. Kyle hugged his dad. Then they all hugged one another. Belle was getting scared and she started to whimper

Maria: oh Belle come here I want you to meet someone

Belle went to her mommy and looked at the three new faces

Maria: Belle you remember when we told you that your daddy had a big mission he had to do and that he will always love you. He would always come home to you if he can

Belle: yes mommy

Maria: homey this is your daddy right there

Belle looked at Michael and smiled she then jumped into his arms and said I love you daddy. Michael started crying for the third time in his life. Belle looked at Max and Isabel and asked who they are

Maria: Baby you have their picture in your room that there next to Aunty Liz is your Uncle Max and his sister your Aunty Isabel

Belle: my name is Isabel

Maria: yes you were named after your Aunt Isabel and Aunt Liz

Belle looked at Isabel and smiled: you loved my Uncle Alex

Isabel smiled and kneeled in front of her and smiled: yes honey I do love your Uncle Alex he was very special to me and your family. We were close until he was taken away from us by someone very mean. I'll tell you this we will protect you and anything you want to know we will tell you okay.

Kyle: why don't I show you to your rooms, dad you have your room already, Max and Isabel there is a joining room with bathroom on the second floor and Michael your room is on the third floor if you want to follow me I'll show you around the house.

Kyle took them around the house showed them the den where the housekeeper lives then proceeded to the second floor and showed Max and Isabel their room and then went to the third floor and showed them where Belle plays, sleeps, Maria's office and Michael's room. Kyle told him its Maria's room as well but if he wanted there is a spare room at the end of the hall. Michael told him it was fine and he would share. After a bit they all went and made dinner enjoyed everyone's company. Maria ended up putting Belle to sleep and went to her balcony to think. Michael checked on his daughter and then went to the room and found Maria sitting outside so he went to her and put his hands on her shoulders. They ended up talking for a bit and then got ready for bed. After a few weeks went by Max and Michael decided that they wanted to live with the group so they agreed Michael finally went and got his stuff from his apartment and moved into the house as well did Max. Isabel agreed as well she didn't want to be away from her family. Kyle and Isabel started hanging out and started getting close to one another. Michael asked Maria if she wanted to have dinner just the two of them so that night he took her out and they enjoyed one another's company for the night. They spent the rest of the night walking along the beach when Michael stopped her and looked at her

Michael: Maria I am so sorry that I left. I never wanted to leave you and I made the mistake of leaving. I actually changed my mind but it was too late. I didn't realize you were pregnant or that your mom was going to pass away. If I had known all of that I would have stayed and been there for you. But seeing you again and seeing that little girl I ended up getting the family I always wanted and that was with you. I hope that you can forgive me and just remember I will always be there for you even when things get hard. I will always love you and our daughter so will you marry me?

Maria looked at him with tears in her eyes and smiled at him: Michael I have been waiting years for you to come home and raise your daughter with me. Year after year went by and I lost hope that you were coming home to me and Belle but the day I saw you after all these years I wanted nothing more than to be with you every day. So yes I will marry you.

Michael and Maria went home and announced the next morning that were getting married Isabel got the look on her face and jumped up and grabbed the girls and headed out the door. The guys just look at each other and groaned

The boys: The wedding Nazi

Michael: guys I got to get Belle off to school…Belle lets go honey

Belle okay daddy

Michael and Belle left and then Michael headed off to work at a local mechanic shop. Since the girls had the morning off they girls stopped at a local café and had lunch while they shopped. Isabel was looking through some wedding pictures while Maria flipped through a bridal magazine when she came across a dress she wanted. Maria showed Isabel the picture and Isabel smiled.

Isabel: all we have to do is find this dress and will be all set Liz lets get a move on here we have a lot of planning to do

Liz: They haven't set a date

Maria: oh umm Isabel suggested that there is an opening at a wine garden in 6 weeks

Liz: 6 weeks can we get everything together before then

Isabel: this is me your talking too

The girls went to check out the venue and placed a deposit on it. They finally found the bridal shop and ended up finding the dress Maria was looking for. It looked like a ball gown. Maria went and put it on she glowed in the dress. The dress hit the floor perfect. It was a strapless dress that flowed down her body. The girls paid for the dress and took it home with them. When they got there the guys looked at them and asked how it went. Isabel told them that they have 6 weeks to get their tuxes and be ready for the wedding. Michael looked shocked and Maria smiled. The next six weeks flew by and it was Maria's wedding day. The girls were getting ready for the wedding; Isabel was working on Maria's hair. She decided that she was going to cheat and use her powers. Isabel waved her hand over Maria's hair and when Maria saw it she was in aww. Her hair was long, curly and up where a few pieces were hanging down. Isabel added white roses in her hair as well. When Maria finished getting ready they were ready to walk down the aisle. Maria had asked Jim to walk her down the aisle. She had the conversation with Phillip and he agreed that he it would be best if Jim would give her away. When Maria walked down the aisle after Isabel, Liz and Belle Michael looked at her and was amazed how she looked. After they were married Michael surprised her with a weekend getaway in Las Vegas.

Epilogue:

Maria, Liz and Kyle sold the house and split the money three ways they all still live in San Francisco in their own homes. A year after Michael and Maria's wedding Max and Liz got married. Then a year after that Isabel and Kyle got married. Its been four years since the group returned to Earth the group still stayed in touch and got together weekly. Max and Liz have three kids a set of twin boys and a daughter. Isabel and Kyle ended up having two kids a set of twin girls. Michael and Maria have four kids 2 daughters and 2 boys. Maria had a set of twins also a boy and girl a year after their wedding. Then two years later they had a son. Maria has published a dozen books. Liz still works for the lab and Kyle opened up a shop with Michael and still works at the school. Isabel opened up her own wedding planner shop and Max works for a law firm. They all lived like normal people and stayed happy.


End file.
